Beloved
by AnandaStarChild
Summary: Tom Riddle's musings on Ginny


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I do not, unfortunately, own JK Rowling, as slavery is prohibited in this country. Therefore, I do not own Tom, Harry, or Ginny. I, however, do own... Wait. I don't own anything. Somebody give me something to own!  
  
Also, Tommykins is actually just a cute wittow Death Eater and my precious little peach pop... (Shut up, Ginny! He's MINE!!!!!!!) But for the purposes of this WONDERFUL (hint, hint) story, he will be evil-mean-dark Tommykins.  
  
And now... (drum roll, please) {u}Beloved, or the Point of No Return{/u}!  
  
You call me villain. Demon. How could you not? Traitor. I hear your voices ever tearing at me, trapped though I am. But you have to understand- But. There is no longer any room for buts. I've passed, as they say, the point of no return.Impossible? Ah, you see me. Alive. Again. Would that it have been impossible... If only I had died with the diary...The diary. A clever piece of spellwork, it was. Not even I, its maker, creator, understand it. Not even I know its secrets. It held me captive for so long. Captive by my own wishes. Perhaps it could have given me immortality, as I intended. But so much falls to ashes, is burnt and not reborn.Imagine: After so many years of loneliness, desparate loneliness, I was awakened. I had not the powers to steal her life until near a year after she first found the diary. And when I finally tried... I couldn't. You've heard that Voldemort doesn't have enough human in him to die. But I am not Voldemort- he came later. Much later. I am just Tom Riddle, and very much human, subject to all your flaws and weaknesses. iOur/i flaws and weaknesses. I am human, and I fell in love with Ginny.At first, she was just a mild amusement. Of course. Just somebody to take up my time until I could escape, fly free of this confounded dungeon I'd locked myself in. Somebody who would eventually become my victim. I was unwary, I suppose. Unwary? A better word would be iasinine. /iAsinine. Idiotic. A murderer does not make friends with his victims.And I fell in love.She wrote to me all year... Each word brought me deeper into her spell, that cursed spell she wove of herself. Love was forbidden to me, or so I thought. I did not desire it, and did not expect it. Love... it is the most terrible thing I can think of. Worse than the three forbidden spells... It bears a remarkable likeness to the Imperius Spell, you know. Love... I could have been utterly controlled by Ginny. I would have done anything for her, pale laughing red-haired Ginny. Beloved Ginny. Beloved...I tried. I summoned up my rage and anger and all my pain and made one attempt to be free of this new cage, this prison named love. I tried, and I failed. Harry rescued her, they say... Do you think that he could have if I had not wished it, in the deepest part of my mind? I had hoped the the basilisk's fang would kill me. But the diary I myself made thwarted my hope... I was left a bodiless spirit, less than a ghost. I have followed Ginny for over a year, watching, unbeknowst to her. And finally, my time has come. To live.Harry lies before me, dying. Voldemort has poisoned him. I truely did all I could to save him. For Ginny's sake. A bodiless spirit has almost no power... But Harry will die, and I will take his place. His body. I now know why Voldemort could not kill him... It was not because of any of his mother's love. His body was destined to become mine, and Voldemort would not kill himself. I can see his scar, the lightening-bolt where Voldemort struck him. He is already endowed with some of my powers... perhaps he is the only person whose body I could make my own. We have enough likenesses already, though I have taken the path of Dark and he of Light... But the Dark is failing me. Has failed me. It has been said that there must be a trace of light even in the darkest man...Already, his breath is failing. Now is my time to become him... The soul departs easily, and my starving spirit takes its place. I anchor myself in this body... Arms. Fingers. I have them again. The power surges through me... I climb the stairs of this chamber, coming nearer and nearer to Ginny... I can feel her sleeping. So innocent... The mirror in the hall shows me my face. It already does not look like Harry... the skin is paler. The eyes greener. The hair lies flat on my head again... Soon, I will be completely myself. My arms will embrace Ginny, my fingers weave through the tangled beauty of her hair... and she will stay with me... forever...  



End file.
